My Hero
by kakomaan
Summary: Be my hero? I smiled and shook my head, Of course. Song fic.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So here it is...I tried my best with my cold and sinus pressure and fluid in my ear...goodie. LO:CI not mine, yada yada, blah blah, except for William, he's mine. The song is really cool too, yet not mine either. My Hero by Foo Fighters

Today a child asked me who my hero was.

"Who's you're hero?"

_Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out_

"Excuse-me?"

"You're hero."

"William!" The mother was about to move him to a different seat when,

"It's alright ma'am. What do you mean who's my hero?'

"Well everyone has a hero, my teacher said so."

I thought about it. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. How would you describe your hero?"

He smiled. "My hero is my dad!"

I smiled too. "Oh really. And why's that?"

"'Cause he's big, so he can get me my stuff from the shelves when I can't reach it. He's strong, and we play airplane everyday when he gets home from work!"

"Really? Sounds like a great guy!"

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "But you want to know the bestest part...he's ordinary."

I leaned back to look at the boy's face. It shone at the thought of his dad. "How's that the bestest part?"

"'Cause I know that I wanna be just like him when I grow up, and I can because he's not some comic book hero. He's my bestest friend 'cause he listens to what I gotta say. Superman can't listen to me, he's just a piece a paper."

"Mmm, well I don't really know."

"You still don't know afta I explained it to ya?" I nodded my head. He pouted for a second, then "Ya got a bestest friend?" I nodded my head. "She do stuff for you?"

"Actually it's a he, and yes he does."

"Well why isn't he your hero?"

_Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

I sat there and thought about it. Not just to humor William, but to actually see if I really thought of my best friend as a hero. I looked at the boy and smiled, "You're right." and looked up to see Bobby weaving his way through the crowds towards us.

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes_

_There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

I never thought of Bobby as a hero, but that's what he was.

_Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around  
_

Looking at what he's done for me all these years, I surprised I didn't think of it before, the evidence was right before my eyes._  
_

_There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary  
_

As he finally got to us, he smiled at William.

"William, meet my hero, Dectective Goren." William looked at Bobby in awe, while Bobby raised his eyebrows at me and smirked. I just smiled back.

"The hero of a cop, you must be good." William was smiling at Bobby while we both chuckled.

"I try." William smiled even bigger.

"Wait 'til I tell my dad that I met two cops, he'd be totally psyched."

"William!" The mother spoke up after listening to the conversation. "Where did you here that word?" She stood. "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him, but know we have to go."

"Bye William!" We both chorused aas he walked away. He turned and waved before they turned the corner.

_  
Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on  
_

"Hey Eames."

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Be my hero?"

I smiled and shook my head, "Of course."

_  
There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary_

AN:Review please._  
_


	2. Ross POV

AN: Thanks to all of those who reviewed, and for BookWorm37 for the idea for this story. Same disclaimer as last time, not mine. Don't know how it's going to be since I don't know Ross very well, but here I go.

I just got off for lunch...not really, but I made time for lunch. I had to deal with the brass for half the morning due to the shooting of Officer Wisneski(?) and the fallout from his family seeing his body. I was about to enjoy my nice and warm coffee when I was summoned, that would have been my breakfast, but back on topic, lunch. I headed down to the deli that's just down the street and bought myself a sandwich and took it out into the park. As I was halfway through my sandwich, I saw a young mother dragging her son through the crowd and saw her sit him down on the bench.

"Poor lady." I muttered under my breath, watching her struggle with her son.

"William, will you just sit down? Please. Mommy has some important things to do and I can't have you running all over the place."

Throughout her speech, William was looking intently at something beyond his mother's shoulder.

"William, please focus on me and sit down."

Soon I saw who William was looking at, and my eyebrows raised in shock.

"Maybe I can help, ma'am? I'll make sure he doesn't go running off while you're back is turned."

"I don't know..."

"It's alright ma'am. I'm waiting for my partner to return, he's over there interviewing a witness."

"You're a cop?" That would be correct. My detective was out in the park...because there was a witness who worked there, right. Her partner is probably off interviewing him, I told her to keep an eye on him. Turning back into the conversation, I heard,

"Who's you're hero?" Interesting.

"Excuse-me?"

"You're hero."

"William!" The mother was about to move him to a different seat when,

"It's alright ma'am. What do you mean who's my hero?'

"Well everyone has a hero, my teacher said so." My teacher said that hero's were figments of our imagination, of course, she taught 12th grade, the booger.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. How would you describe your hero?"

He smiled. "My hero is my dad!"

"Oh really. And why's that?" She was smiling now. She really must enjoy kids to be interacting with one so well. Me? Not so much.

"'Cause he's big, so he can get me my stuff from the shelves when I can't reach it. He's strong, and we play airplane everyday when he gets home from work!"

"Really? Sounds like a great guy!"

"But you want to know the bestest part...he's ordinary." I would have guessed it would have been superman, judging by his clothes.

"How's that the bestest part?"

"'Cause I know that I wanna be just like him when I grow up, and I can because he's not some comic book hero. He's my bestest friend 'cause he listens to what I gotta say. Superman can't listen to me, he's just a piece a paper."

"Mmm, well I don't really know."

"You still don't know afta I explained it to ya?" She nodded her head, and had I been in the same situation, so would I. Thinking about one's hero is not something you do everyday.

I smiled when he pouted, children have the most expressive facial features, and I enjoy watching there faces when they talk

"Ya got a bestest friend?" She nodded her head, and I leaned forward, eager to learn something about the people I had to learn to lead, after all, the shoes I had to fill were huge.

"She do stuff for you?"

"Actually it's a he, and yes he does."

"Well why isn't he your hero?"

She looked at William, and then glanced towards a crowd of people. She smiled, and from my vantage point I could not see who or what she was smiling at. She turned back to William and smiled some more. Why doesn't she smile more around the bullpen? Whenever I look up she's always buried in some report. She looked back at the...person...who was coming towards an introduced him/her to William.

"William, meet my hero, Detective Goren." William looked at Detective Goren in awe, while Bobby raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. She just smiled back. I've come to the conclusion that they also have telepathy, because they always seem to look at each other before answering a question and then finishing each other's sentences.

"The hero of a cop, you must be good." William was smiling at Detective Goren and the both laughed. They even laugh in tune, freaky.

"I try." William smiled even bigger. If they make him smile any bigger, his face will crack.

"Wait 'til I tell my dad that I met two cops, he'd be totally psyched."

"William!" The mother spoke up after listening to the conversation. "Where did you here that word?" She stood. "Thank you so much for keeping an eye on him, but know we have to go."

"Bye William!" They both waved to the boy as he walked away and around the corner.

"Hey Eames."

"Yeah Bobby?"

"Be my hero?" I leaned forward once again in my chair, waiting to see the reaction and possibly laughter.

"Of course." I leaned back in my chair and silently thought about what I had just learned. Which was that I had a lot to learn before I could claim to say that I lead them. My meal once again forgotten, I headed back to 1PP to face the rest of my day, all the while having a big bone for my brain to chew on how to gain the golden partner's trust and respect.

AN: As for the song in the previous chapter, imagine that playing while the Blue Angels are flying right over your head. Frickin' awesome.

See the little go button there in the corner. It's lonely. Why don't you go keep it company and push it.


End file.
